Experimental Insanity
by XxCheshire MoonxX
Summary: Insanity is one thing that you're born with or develops as you grow up. This is not one of those cases...if I tell you, would you believe that I was made insane. I was forced to become this way...I didn't even want this...And now I believe it's time for you to know, why don't you step forward and be indulged into the darkness, become one with it. Just like I did... (Story of Echo)


"I don't know who they were, should I have trusted them?...Have I been lied? I don't know...I can't seem to remember anything though. Do I even wish to remember?"

* * *

_ Walking down a path in the woods I looked around. It all seemed too quiet for my taste. There were no signs of life anywhere, no animals, no birds, no anything. I continued to walk, the trees seemed to look different. I didn't know why...squinting a little bit I looked over at a tree about 6 feet away from where I was. It looked rather strange, though I payed no attention to it when I finally saw that there was nothing wrong with it. Turning around I was surprised by someone. "Don't scare me like that." I said to Korry, he grinned. "Did you find her?" He shook his head as we walked, why couldn't we find her? Where was she?_

_ Neither of us said a thing as we continued to walk, soon after someone else came along. "Did you find her Ancil?" I asked him, panting softly he nodded before he took a deep breath and started to run, telling us to follow him. So he found her. Quickly both of us followed right behind him._

_ A couple seconds later we arrived at a creek, there was a small sort of fort of rocks on the side of it. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called out softly, hoping that she would say something. "Huh? Wh-Who's there?" A softer voice called out after mine. A small smile appeared on my face as I walked over and looked though a small crevice. "There you are. Come on we have to get back." I said laughing softly. "I-I don't wa-wanna. IT is st-still out there." She stuttered out. I tilted my head to the side and laughed softly. "You silly, there's no one out here." _

_ Climbing over the fort, trying to get my small childlike body to the other side without getting hurt. "N-No!" She yelled which made me stop abruptly. "Huh?" Now, I was confused by her reaction. "Do-Don't come near me!" What? Tilting my head to the side I dismissed her order and continued to climb. Finally making it over to the top I froze in place._

_ I stared wide-eyed at the sight that was right in front and below me. Th-There...there were bodies everywhere, blood covered bodies. I got this sharp pain in my head, in multiple places as well. I yelled out in pain as the sharp stinging pain continued. It was as if needles were stabbing my head in multiple places. I closed one of my eyes, trying to see through the one that still remained open. "I said to stay away!" I heard the small voice yell at me before seeing a shadow in front of me and then push me down._

_ I fell down towards the ground, once I hit the ground I felt something sharp in my abdomen. I looked down in horror as I saw that a sharp rock had pierced my body. "Wh-Why?" I managed to strangle out, tears trailing down the side of my face. "Monster!" I looked over seeing three small childlike shadowy figures. "I-I'm not a...monster..." More tears started pouring out of my eyes. Soon after memories started to flood into my head. Every time one of them passed by my memory would blur. Little by little everything started to get black. What are these memories? Why are they my memories? "You should have never appeared in our lives. You deserve to die..." Was the last thing before every thing went black._  
Quickly I sat up in bed, sweat all over my forehead, my face stained with bloody tears. I panted heavily as I sat there, this had to be the fifth time that I had dreamt about the same thing. "Finally you're awake." Someone said on the other side of my bed. My head quickly shot over to look at who it was. "Oh, it's just you...I thought I told you to wake me up if I ever fell asleep." He just rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "Yeah, you kicked me in the face when I tried to do so." I swatted my hand at him before I looked over at where I had just been lying. There were spots of my tears. "Now I have to change these." I got out of beds before remembering something. "Where's Ancil?"

A soft whistle noise gave him away. He was sleeping on the floor once again, I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror before turning on the faucet and cleaning my face. Wiping away all of the blood. Once done I walked out, I walked back into my room and got my hoodie. Putting it on I got a weird look from Korry, "What?" I asked. "Are we going somewhere?" I sighed and nodded. "Yeah now wake up your brother." He got out of bed and pounced on Ancil which made him wake up screaming, obviously startled by Korry's action.

I smiled a bit before I walked out of the room and headed downstairs. The place was all dark, seeing as I lived in an abandon house which hasn't been used by any regular person for quite sometime now. I looked over at the small clock I had on the wall. "2 AM. Good." I mumbled softly to myself before looking over at the stairs, seeing Korry walk down with Ancil on his back. "He still wants to sleep." Shrugging I headed to the door and walked out of my shitty house. Not like I was going to be there for much longer anyway.

I started walking down the abandon road that led to actual civilization. I seriously needed to know what those memories are. Did I even go through those events? I didn't understand these dreams I keep on having...I need answers. And I'm going to get them one way or another...but, the question is will I like the answers I get? And how will they affect me? Well it's time I do something about it...

(Italics mean it's a dream if you didn't already know. Also I decided to write this story because I've been wanting to write it for so long just never had the time to think about it thoroughly. But now I did, so did you guys like reading this? Please tell me, and thank you for reading ^.^)


End file.
